


Insatiable

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Sub Sam, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:59:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean hadn’t mean to touch, hadn’t wanted to touch. He still isn’t sure about this, about the idea of being invited into his brother’s relationship with an archangel he was only just beginning to trust.</p>
<p>(In which threesomes accidentally happen and Dean just sort of rolls with it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Here, let me attach a prompt to my less reading-comprehending fellow anon's idea: Dean/Gabriel, double-teaming one of the others. Sexually or otherwise, pairings no issue.

Dean hadn’t mean to touch, hadn’t  _wanted_  to touch. He still isn’t sure about this, about the idea of being invited into his brother’s relationship with an archangel he was only just beginning to trust.

(He isn’t exactly sure he even likes Gabriel, doesn’t know if he likes the archangel’s grin and hair and golden eyes. He’s pretty sure he wants them, though, in some hungry and intangible way; isn’t quite sure what he wants from them but god does he  _want_.)

But he’d sat there, stiff and awkward and not entirely sure what to do - what’s the etiquette for watching an archangel fuck your brother,  _is_  there an etiquette for watching an archangel fuck your brother - as Gabriel had slid one-two-three-four fingers inside a willing and moaning Sam. Had watched as Gabriel pushed into Sam, watched the way Sam arched his back and rolled his hips into the thrust.

And, as Sam moaned loud and hungry when Gabriel bottomed out, licked his lips like he was still fucking begging for more, Dean had felt the familiar hot curls of arousal low in his stomach.

Which is why he’s here, kneeling on the bed in front of Sam as his brother jolts forward with every slam of Gabriel’s hips against his, palming at himself through his boxers to the symphony of grunts and whimpers dragged out of Sam, to the heavy breathing of Gabriel as he slams into the human beneath him again and again. It’s wrong, so so wrong, but he’s hard - had been hard even before he’d touched himself - and the outline of his cock is thick and blood-warm beneath his hand, aching to be touched by someone else.

“ _Sam_ ,” he mutters, low and wrecked, gasps when Sam leans forward as Gabriel pushes into him to nuzzle at his crotch. “Fuck,  _fuck_ -“

"Well, if you’re going to, you should probably hurry up," interrupts Gabriel, with a grin, slowing his thrusts to a steady rocking for a moment so he can grab a handful of Sam’s ass, squeeze so Dean can feel the vibrations of Sam’s moan against his cock. "He’s not going to last  _that_  much longer if I have my way with him.”

Dean freezes, indecisive - because hell, that’s not what he’d meant, not at all - and then stills even further when Sam reaches up a hand to cup the soft material of his boxers, feel the weight and warmth of him through them. “I want you to,” he says, quiet, a little hoarse from the yells Gabriel had wrung out of him initially, mercilessly stimulating his prostate with just his clever fingers. “Seriously, Dean, if you- if you’re comfortable with it, I want you.”

For a long moment, Dean stares. “…In your mouth?” he asks slowly, glancing up at Gabriel for permission, to make sure he’s okay with this to. Gabriel raises an eyebrow a little, but nods, something unreadable creasing the corners of his eyes.  
"Yeah." Sam nuzzles at the bulge in Dean’s boxers again, pants a little as Gabriel stills. "C’mon,  _c’mon_ -“

And really, what can Dean say to that? After all, he’s never been able to deny his brother anything.

He pushes his boxers down with hands that shake just a little, pretends not to hear the hungry exhale of breath that rushes out of Sam as his cock springs free. Gabriel slows, stops thrusting as Dean wriggles out of his boxers, tosses them on the floor and wraps a hand around his cock.

Before he’s got a chance to say anything, doing anything, Sam’s pressing forward, greedy, wrapping his lips around Dean’s cock and swallowing it down, cheeks hollowing around the length of it to draw a shocked groan from his brother’s throat.

"There we go," says Gabriel, and although his tone is as cheerful and teasing as ever there’s something underneath it, something hungry and a little dark. "Filled up from both ends, Sammy, that’s gotta feel good." He slaps Sam’s ass, makes him jolt forward, and Dean groans at the way Sam’s throat flutters around the head of his cock, tongue pressing involuntarily upwards against the thick vein on the underside of his shaft.

"Do that again," he says, roughly, one hand winding its way into Sam’s hair to hold him still, to hold  _onto_  him, scared that if he doesn’t Sam will disappear and he’ll wake up from a dream, fucking into wet bedsheets and alone as ever.

Gabriel just grins. “Of course,” he says, slapping Sam’s ass harder, a red handprint blooming in the wake of his touch and the brothers moaning in unison. “But baby, if you think  _that’s_  good, wait until you see what he does when I start fucking him again.”


End file.
